Maybe Just
by Kablsi
Summary: "Let's just find a nearby building to warm up in," Chris suggested, and at his friend's perverted grin hastily added, "Ya know, to wait until she shows up."


Chris let out a shaky breath, a white, almost smokey substance escaping him.

"Bro, I thought you said she'd only be a minute," Josh shivered.

Chris had also thought that, as he had asked the strawberry-blonde if she has wanted to come along. A smile crept on his face, as he thought of her looking shyly up at him with big blue eyes and a small giggle, replying that she'd only be a minute before shooing them out the door. A frown replaced the smile seconds later, as he realized that that was ten minutes ago and she had yet to make an appearance.

"Let's just find a nearby building to warm up in," Chris suggested, and at his friend's perverted grin hastily added, "Ya know, to wait until she shows up."

Josh laughed throwing an arm around her Chris's shoulder. "And here I thought you wanted to take me to the bone zone," he teased.

The blonde snorted, side stepping out from under Josh's arm, and began wandering around, looking for a place to rest. His strange-as-hell friend jogged up next to him, and casually began to whistle a tune Chris quickly recognized as Mission Impossible.

"Really, dude?" He chuckled.

"What?" Josh grinned lopsidedly, "I think we'd make a pretty cool secret agent duo. Your name could be Redorick and I'd be Fabio."

Chris couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at that, the air becoming the pale smokey color it had been previously. "My god, dude, you always say the most random freaking random things!"

"Really?" Josh mused, "Well then, to continue in the theme of things, would you date a guy?"

Chris's heart leapt to his throat, an awkward silence falling over them. He wouldn't date a dude, he wasn't gay! He was into Ashley, and had been for a few years now. Chris recently had been finally gaining the confidence to ask her out, with the help of Josh, so why would he ask him this sort of question if he already knew the answer? It wasn't as if Josh had secretly been crushing on him and had been trying to plant a move on him that he had been oblivious to time and time again.

... Right?

"Bro, I see a shed!"

Chris pulled himself from his conflicted thoughts to peer through the snow. The "shed" could barely be called that, with rotting wood and some missing patches in the roof, but it was better than nothing. The two men stumbled through the snow before fumbling with the lock and then finally tumbling inside. It provided little to no extra warmth, but it was nice to get out of the constant flurry that the outside had.

The two shivering males sat down, curling into themselves as their teeth clattered.

Chris allowed himself to be pulled back into his thoughts, returning to his ever slowly growing unsure conscience that seemed to want to scream something at him that he was missing.

"Dude, I think we should cuddle," Josh said suddenly.

The blonde jolted, looking at his (attractive, amazingly blue eyed) friend that was looking at him seriously.

"What?" He breathed.

Josh scooted closer and leaned in, "I think we should cuddle," he said slowly, "It's cold out, we're both cold, and to warm up we should cuddle." The awkward silence came back over as Chris continued to give Josh a weird look. "No homo," Josh finally added.

Chris scanned him over, checking for anything of mal intent before nodding slowly. The dark-haired man shuffled closer before wrapping his arm around Chris's shoulder, and waited patiently as the other man hesitantly did the same thing. They sat in a companionable silence for a short while after that, simply allowing their bodies to do all the work as they ever-so-slowly warms up their frozen limbs.

"You never answered my question," Josh said.

"Do I have to?"

"Well, I don't truly have a way to force you, but it'd be appreciated if you did."

"... I don't know, bro. I don't think I would... but maybe."

Chris felt Josh's hand tightened, before his head was turned to look at his (gorgeous, beautifully tanned) bro in the eyes.

"My lips still feel like they're frozen solid," he said casually, "Mind helping me get some feeling back in them?"

Chris's mind blank, unsure of how to proceed. His body, though, already had it's answer as it jerkily nodded before ever so slowly leaning in.

Josh met him over halfway in, clearly more eager and ready to begin the dance.

It was soft, Chris had thought. It was slow, passionate in a way that none of his previous girlfriends had ever made it. Josh's lips had moved with his in a harmony they wouldn't ever be able to truly know- to understand, but Chris was okay with that. Chris applied more pressure, angling his head as the butterflies raced in his lower stomach. Oh god, he wished he didn't have to breathe, he thought as he pulled back gasping. Their breaths intermingled as their lips brushed.

"No homo," Josh breathed out.

No, Chris was okay with this. He didn't mind what was happening, and he preferred that it continued on. "Maybe just a little homo," he said before going back in for another kiss.


End file.
